Future Slugger
The Future Slugger is the Sniper weapon by MatthewGo707. It is a reskin of the "Stakeout". * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 14.3.0|efficiency/_damage = *39 (post-13.5.0) *58 (post-15.8.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 92|capacity = 3 (max 300)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = Perfect|range = Long|cost = 240 |level_required = 32}} Appearance *It is a reskin of the "Stakeout". It features the dark-blue finish with yellow-light blue luminescent neon. It features the long barrel with four air-cooling hole. Under the barrel features dark-colored stock and the pump hold with yellow-light blue neon. Strategy It deals massive damage, good fire rate, low capacity and high mobility. Tips *Since it has an armor bonus, use this weapon to resist damage. *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *Treat it as vaguely similar to Law Enforcer, but with higher damage and higher reserve capacity. *While it has no scope, this weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *Due to its low ammo capacity, use it sparingly. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *It can be used to easily decimate enemy mechs or turrets thanks to its high damage. *Try not to stand still while firing this weapon. *Strafe to minimize the damage from fast firing weapons such as Veteran. *Take note of the fast reload. *Aiming for the opponent's head is always recommended, but this weapon can damage the enemy badly with body shots, too. *This weapon has a decently large hitbox, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *It's also a multi-junctional rifle (meaning works on all range and can be treated as Primary Weapon as well.) *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Try ambushing the user with a close quarters weapon such as Flaming Volcano when they are unaware. *Use weapons/gadgets that have the ability to slow down its users to make them easier to hit. *Equip armor if you can/already haven't. This weapon will mow down unarmored opponents in the blink of an eye. *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. Like all other sniper rifles, this weapon is not good at close range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Overpower them with an even more powerful sniper such as the Anti-Champion Rifle. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. Firing Sound *Neutralizer's Theme *Futuristic/police-themed Trivia *It is based on the Ithaca Mag-10 gas-operated/semi-automatic shotgun, but is filled with single bullet (filled with energy that shoots 3 rounds) instead of 12-gauge rounds. *You reload this weapon by putting the single round filled with energy that shoots 3 rounds. *It has the lowest capacity of all sniper weapons. *It is a reskin of the "Stakeout". *This is one of the Sniper weapons that has no scope. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Themed Category:Remixed Category:Single Shots Category:Laser Category:Armor Bonus